schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pilgerin (Arrowverse)
Die Pilgerin ist eine Schurkin aus der ersten Staffel der DC-Serie Legends of Tomorrow, die die tituläre Hauptschurkin der zwölften Folge, Die Pilgerin, ist. Sie wurde von Faye Kingslee dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Die Pilgerin ist eine Handlangerin der Time Master. Sie wird nur bei besonders schweren Vergehen oder Verbrechen aktiviert und vernichtet ihre Feinde, indem sie in der Zeit zurückreist und ihre jüngeren Versionen ermordet. Als Handlangerin der Time Master wurde ihr die Fähigkeit verliehen, in unmittelbarer Nähe um sich herum die Zeit zu manipulieren. Jagd auf die Legenden Die Pilgerin wird von den Time Mastern beauftragt, das jüngere Ich des Zeitpiraten Kayles Druzan zu finden, welches sie daraufhin eliminiert. Nachdem sie zu den Time Mastern zurückkehrt, gibt Time Master Druce ihr sogleich einen neuen Auftrag: die Eliminierung der jüngeren Ichs des von Rip Hunter angeführten Legenden-Teams. Als erstes wählt die Pilgerin sich den jungen Mick Rory als Ziel aus, doch bevor sie ihn hinterrücks erschießen kann, greifen die erwachsenen Legenden ein, die von der Aktivierung der Pilgerin erfahren haben. Das Teammitglied Ray Palmer erscheint grade noch rechtzeitig um der Pilgerin einen Schuss in die Brust zu verpassen und den jungen Rory zu retten. Da sie nicht mehrfach in der selben Zeit erscheinen kann, ohne die Zeitlinie zu gefährden, ist der junge Rory vorerst sicher. Stattdessen reist die Pilgerin nach Starling City, um dort Teenager Sara Lance zu ermorden, die grade ihren Vater auf dem Polizeirevier besucht. Die Pilgerin stürmt in das Polizeirevier und greift die Polizisten an, die ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Erneut greifen die Legenden ein - diesmal sind es die erwachsene Sara und Rory, die die Pilgerin attackieren und die junge Sara retten. Sara stürzt sich sofort auf die Pilgerin und verwickelt sie in ein Handgemenge, scheint dieser jedoch vorerst unterlegen. Grade als die Pilgerin sich von Sara freireißt, richtet Rory seine Hitzepistole auf sie und schleudert die Pilgerin mit einem Feuerstrahl zu Boden, der dem Team die Flucht ermöglicht. Das nächste Ziel der Pilgerin ist Ray Palmer, doch diesmal ist das Team nicht rechtzeitig zur Stelle sondern erfährt erst davon, als der Gegenwarts-Ray mit schwersten Verletzungen auf der Waverider zusammenbricht. Da sie ahnen, was geschehen ist, reisen sie in das Jahr 2014, wo die Pilgerin grade Ray Palmer in seinem Büro angegriffen hat und ihn erschießen will. Als Firestorm herabstößt um Ray zu helfen und einen Feuerball auf die Pilgerin schleudert, friert diese sowohl Firestorm als auch den Angriff einfach in der Zeit fest und verhindert so, dass das Feuer sie erreicht. Indem sie die Zeit um den Feuerball umkehrt, sorgt sie dafür, dass der Feuerball wieder auf Firestorm zurückgeschleudert wird und ihn aus dem Fenster katapultiert. Nachdem auch dieser Angriff missglückt ist, will die Pilgerin bei Jax ganz sicher gehen und ihn schon als Baby im Krankenhaus ermorden, doch als sie dort eintrifft, wurde Baby-Jax bereits von den Legenden entführt. Da sie es nicht geschafft hat, die Legenden zu eliminieren, sendet die Pilgerin ihnen eine Botschaft. Sie erkennt an, dass sie bisher versagt hat, droht aber, die Freunde, Verwanden und Geliebten der Legenden auszulöschen, falls sie sich ihr nicht ergeben. Nachdem sie diese Drohung erhalten haben, nimmt Hunter seinerseits Kontakt mit der Pilgerin auf und bietet sich selbst, wenn die Pilgerin daraufhin das Team verschont. Die Pilgerin lehnt ab, doch Rip stellt klar, dass er nicht von seinem gegenwärtigen Ich, sondern von seinem Vergangenheits-Ich redet und dass die Pilgerin so verhindern kann, dass er sich jemals in die Geschichte einmischt. Dieses Angebot akzeptiert die Pilgerin, so dass es schließlich zu einem Austausch kommen soll. Als es schließlich zum Austausch kommt, fordert die Pilgerin den jungen Rip ein. Die Legenden wollen jedoch zuerst einen Beweis, dass die Geiseln der Pilgerin auch wirklich noch am Leben sind. Als Zeichen des guten Willens teleportiert die Pilgerin den Vater von Jax herbei und lässt ihn frei, als sich der junge Rip auf sie zubewegt. Hinter dem jungen Rip fliegt jedoch der geschrumpfte Ray Palmer, der die Pilgerin ein weiteres Mal aus dem Hinterhalt attackieren will, doch dieses Mal ist die Pilgerin vorbereitet und friert den Laserstrahl, den Rip auf sie feuert, in der Zeit fest. Nun stürzen sich jedoch alle Legenden auf die Pilgerin und greifen an und obwohl es ihr gelingt, sämtliche Angriffe zu stoppen, hat sie den jungen Rip völlig aus den Augen verloren. Dieser tritt nun von hinten an sie heran und rammt ihr eine Klinge in den Rücken. Die verletzte Pilgerin wirbelt herum und schlägt dem Jungen ins Gesicht, doch hat dadurch ihre Kontrolle über die gestoppten Angriffe verloren. Diese treffen die Pilgerin nun alle gleichzeitig, die daraufhin schreiend stirbt und zu Staub zerfällt. Galerie PilgerinStarlingCity.png|Die Pilgerin in Starling City PilgerinBeiBabys.png|Die Pilgerin will Baby-Jax töten PilgerinWartet.png|Die Pilgerin wartet PilgerinVerhandelt.png|Die Pilgerin spricht mit Rip PilgerinUmzingelt.png|Die Pilgerin wird in die Enge getrieben Navigation en:The Pilgrim Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Verhandler Kategorie:Gnadenlos